hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Hogan (actor)
200px|right|thumb|A picture of Robert J. Hogan Robert J. Hogan (born September 28, 1933 (New York City, New York) is an American actor who is best known for his recurring characters on soap operas such as Peyton Place, Another World, As the World Turns and One Life to Live. He has also appeared in such primetime dramas as The Wire and Law & Order. Hogan has also made a couple of guest appearances on the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. The show's main character, Colonel Robert Hogan, is named after him. Filmography * Universal Signs (2007) (post-production) * Sweet Land (2005) * The Sleepy Time Gal (2001) * Maze (2000) * Cupid & Cate (2000) (TV) * Brookyln Sonnet (2000) * Little Man (1999) * Advice from a Caterpillar (1999) * Species II (1998) * Blue Christmas (1998) * One Life to Live (1968) (TV Series) (1995-1998, 2000) * As the World Turns (1956) (TV Series) (1991-1992) * Another World (1964) (TV Series) (1987-1989, 1991) * Prince Jack (1985) * Gone Are the Dayes (1984) (TV) * Desperate Intruder (1983) (TV) * The Memory of Eva Ryker (1980) (TV) * The Lady in Red (1979) * The Critical List (1978) (TV) * Richie Brockelman, Private Eye (1978) (TV Series) * Ransom for Alice! (1977) (TV) * Once an Eagle (1976) (Mini) (TV Series) * Richie Brockelman: The Missing 24 Hours (1976) (TV) * Roll, Freddy, Roll! (1974) (TV) * The Manhunter (1974) (TV Series) * Sin, American Style (1974) (TV) * Memory of Us (1974) * Manhunter (1974) (TV) * Heat Wave! (1974) (TV) * Cry Rape (1973) (TV) * Westworld (1973) (uncredited) * General Hospital (1963) (TV Series) (1973) * The Don Rickles Show (1972) (TV Series) * Three for Tahiti (1970) (TV) * Days of our Lives (1965) (TV Series) (1970-1971) * Peyton Place (1964) (TV Series) (1968-1969 * The Young Marrieds (1964) (TV Series) * Greenwich Village Story (1963) * FBI Code 98 (1963) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Law & Order playing "Judge Hugo Bright" in episode: "Kingmaker" (episode # 16.20) 3 May 2006 * Law & Order playing "Judge Hugo Bright" in episdoe: "Publish and Perish" (episode # 15.21) 20 April 2005 * Law & Order playing "Judge Hugo Bright" in episode: "Dead Wives Club" (episode # 15.2) 22 September 2004 * Law & Order playing "Judge Hugo Bright" in episode: "Embedded" (episode # 14.8) 19 November 2003 * Third Watch playing "Actor" in episode: "Goodbye to All That" (episode # 5.5) 31 October 2003 * The Wire playing "Louis Sobotka" in episode: "Port in the Storm" (episode # 2.12) 24 August 2003 * The Wire playing "Louis Sobotka" in episode: "Bad Dreams" (episode # 2.11) 17 August 2003 * The Wire playing "Louis Sobotka" in episode: "Duck and Cover" (episode # 2.8) 27 July 2003 * The Wire playing "Louis Sobotka" in episode: "Hard Cases" (episode # 2.4) 22 June 2003 * Law & Order: Criminal Intent playing "Actor" in episode: "Blink" (episode # 2.20) 4 May 2003 * Law & Order: Criminal Intent playing "Judge" in episode: "The Good Doctor" (episode # 1.9) 25 November 2001 * Law & Order playing "Judge Albert Scholl" in episode: "Who Let the Dogs Out?" (episode # 12.1) 26 September 2001 * Deadline playing "Phil Carbone" in episode: "Daniel in the Lion's Den" (episode # 1.4) 23 October 2000 * Deadline playing "Phil Carbone" in episode: "Perception" (episode # 1.3) 16 October 2000 * Now and Again playing "Janus Lucic" in episode: "One for the Money" (episode # 1.4) 15 October 1999 * Law & Order playing "Capt. Walder" in episode: "Ramparts" (episode # 9.11) 13 January 1999 * Cosby playing "Pilot" in episode: "The Pilot (Not the Pilot)" (episode # 2.9) 10 November 1997 * Remember WENN playing "Warren Dunlap" in episode: "The First Mrs. Bloom" (episode # 2.11) 25 January 1997 * Law & Order playing "Agent Carlin" in episode: "Entrapment" (episode # 7.9) 8 January 1997 * Law & Order playing "Ted Parker" in episode: "Kids" (episode # 4.15) 9 February 1994 * Law & Order playing "Patrick Monahan" in episode: "Heaven" (episode # 2.10) 26 November 1991 * Murder, She Wrote playing "FBI Agt. Guilfoyle" in episode: "Double Exposure" (episode # 5.19) 30 April 1989 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Dr. Wylie Graham" in episode: "Obituary for a Dead Anchor" (episode # 3.9) 7 December 1986 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Dr. Wylie Graham" in episode: "Dead Man's Gold (episode # 3.6) 9 November 1986 * The Wizard playing "Martin Moss" in episode: "Nobody's Perfect" 8 November 1986 * Magnum, P.I. playing "Alan Johnson" in episode: "Who is Don Luis Higgins... And Why Is He Doing These Terrible Things to Me?" (episode # 6.18) 20 March 1986 * The Colbys playing "Colonel Timothy Holmes" in episode: "Burden of Proof" (episode # 1.15) 27 February 1986 * The Colbys playing "Colonel Timothy Holmes" in episode: "The Trial" (episode # 1.14) 20 February 1986 * Spenser: For Hire playing "Robertson" in episode: "A Madness Most Discreet" (episode # 1.15) 21 January 1986 * You Again? playing "Brad Stevens" in episode: "The Strike" (episode # 1.26) 1 January 1986 * Knight Rider playing "Shatner" in episode: "Ten Wheel Trouble" (episode # 3.19) 24 March 1985 * The Fall Guy playing "Shelby Robinson" in episode: "The Skip Family Robinson" (episode # 4.22) 6 March 1985 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Lt. Bergkamp" in episode: "Death Casts a Spell" (episode # 1.9) 30 December 1984 * Cover Up playing "Dale Hobbs" in episode: "Murder in Malibu" (episode # 1.8) 1 December 1984 * Hotel playing "Jeffrey Hardings" in episode: "Intimate Strangers" (episode # 2.1) 26 September 1984 * Airwolf playing "Morton Abrahams" in episode: "Echoes from the Past" (episode # 1.7) 3 March 1984 * St. Elsewhere playing "Mr. Greely" in episode: "AIDS & Comfort" (episode # 2.9) 21 December 1983 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Lucas" in episode: "The Long Christmas Eve" (episode # 1.10) 19 December 1983 * Automan playing "Peterson" (as Robert J. Hogan) in episode: "Automan" (episode #1.1) 15 December 1983 * Tucker's Witch playing "Michael Carr" in episode: "Living and Presumed Dead" (episode # 1.11) 5 May 1983 * Newhart playing "Senator David Dannon" in episode: "The Senator's Wife Was Indiscreet" (episode #1.10) 27 December 1982 * Alice playing "Greg Stemple" in episode: "Alice's Turkey of a Thanksgiving" (episode # 7.6) 10 November 1982 * Laverne & Shirley playing "Bullets" in episode: "Lost in Spacesuits" (episode # 8.4) 26 October 1982 * Hill Street Blues playing "Lou Hogan" in episode: "Domestic Beef" (episode # 3.2) 7 October 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Kenneth Stadler" in episode: "The Mourning After" (episode # 7.24) 12 May 1982 * T. J. Hooker playing "Neil Stoner" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 1.5) 10 April 1982 * Enos playing "Dawson" in episode: "Forever Blowing Bubbles" (episode # 1.17) 22 April 1981 * Harper Valley P.T.A. playing "Jeff" in episode: "My Fair Stella" (episode # 1.13) 1 January 1981 * Secrets of Midland Heights playing "Prof. Nathan Welsh" in episode: "Founder's Day" (episode # 1.1) 6 December 1980 * Barnaby Jones playing "Roy Corbett" in episode: "The Silent Accuser" (episode # 8.20) 13 March 1980 * Alice playing "Greg Stemple" in episode: "One Too Many Girls" (episode # 4.20) 9 March 1980 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Harry Henderson" in episode: "The Lottery" (episode # 3.17) 15 February 1980 * Stone playing "Actor" in episode: "Deep Sleeper" (episode # 1.1) 14 January 1980 * Mork and Mindy playing "Capt. Chapman" in episode: "The Mork Syndrome" (episode # 2.15) 10 January 1980 * A New Kind of Family playing "Dr. Martin Malman" in episode: "No Smoking, Please" (episode # 1.11) 12 January 1980 (?) * A New Kind of Family playing "Michael Jansen" in episode: "Thank You for a Lovely Evening" (episode # 1.7) 14 December 1979 * Young Maverick playing "Actor" in episode: "Hearts O'Gold" (episode # 1.3) 12 December 1979 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Deputy Sheriff Dwayne Whitlow" in episode: "The Money Plague" (episode # 5.9) 15 November 1979 * Alice playing "Greg Stemple" in episode: "Mona Lisa Alice" (episode # 4.2) 30 September 1979 * Alice playing "Greg Stemple" in episode: "Mel Grows Up" (episode # 3.17) 5 February 1979 * Turnabout playing "Actor" in episode: "Penny's Old Boyfriend" (episode # 1.2) 2 February 1979 * Kaz playing "Actor" in episode: "Conspiracy in Blue" (episode # 1.13) 28 January 1979 * Alice playing "Greg Stemple" in episode: "What're You Doing New Year's Eve?" (episode # 3.13) 31 December 1978 * Sword of Justice playing "Moseley" in episode: "Port of Entry" (episode # 1.7) 24 December 1978 * Operation Petticoat playing "Lt. Cmdr. Haller" in episode: "Operaton Spleen" (episode # 2.1) 18 September 1978 * The Rockford Files playing "Police Sgt. Ted Coopersmith" in episode: "The House on Willis Avenue" (episode # 4.21) 24 February 1978 * The Rockford Files playing "Lester Shaw" in episode: "The Competitive Edge" (episode # 4.19) 10 February 1978 * The Fitzpatricks playing "Actor" in episode: "The Sacrament" (episode # 1.8) 29 November 1977 * Alice playing "Greg Stemple" in episode: "Single Belles" (episode # 2.5) 6 November 1977 * Rosetti and Ryan playing "Eddie" in episode: "If You Can't Trust Your Lawyer" (episode # 1.1) 22 September 1977 * Barnaby Jones playing "Ken Scanlan" in episode: "The Marathan Murders" (episode # 5.16) 17 February 1977 * M*A*S*H playing "Smilin' Jack Mitchell" in episode: "Smilin' Jack" (episode #4.21) 3 February 1976 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Martin Rogers" in episode: "Anatomy of a Bribe" (episode # 8.18) 15 January 1976 * Barnaby Jones playing "Dwight Kincaid" in episode: "Honeymoon with Death" (episode # 4.5) 17 October 1975 * Ellery Queen playing "Gordon Wilde" in episode: "The Adventure of the Chinese Dog" (episode # 1.3) 25 September 1975 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Mr. Warren" in episode: "Flags of Terror" (episode # 3.8) 31 October 1974 * Barnaby Jones playing "Stephen Triplett" in episode: "Odd Man Loses" (episode # 3.5) 8 October 1974 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Clayton Short" in episode: "A Foreigner Among Us" (episode # 3.16) 2 February 1974 * Barnaby Jones playing "Lyle Casey" in episode: "Secret of the Dunes" (episode # 2.13) 16 December 1973 * Chase playing "Birnham" in episode: "The Dice Rolled Dead" (episode # 1.9) 20 November 1973 * Here's Lucy playing "Waiter" in episode: "The Carters Meets Frankie Avalon" (episode # 6.11) 19 November 1973 * Cannon playing "Actor" in episode: "He Who Digs a Grave" (episode # 3.1) 12 September 1973 * The Delphi Bureau playing "Cobra" in episode: "The Terror Broker Project" (episode # 1.5) 17 March 1973 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Actor" in episode: "They've Got to Blame Somebody" (episode # 2.20) 14 February 1973 * Barnaby Jones playing "Reed Carpenter" in episode: "Requiem for a Son" (episode # 1.1) 28 January 1973 * Mission: Impossible playing "Thomas O'Connel" in episode: "Incarnate" (episode #7.14) 5 January 1973 * The F.B.I. playing "Chuck Borden" in episode: "The Wizard" (episode # 8.9) 12 November 1972 * Love, American Style playing "Mark" in episode: "Love and the Pick-Up Fantasy" (episode # 4.9c) 10 November 1972 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Tom Garver" in episode: "45 Minutes from Home" (episodes # 1.3) 7 October 1972 * McCloud playing "Deputy Sheriff" (uncredited) in episode: "The New Mexico Connection" (episode # 3.1) 1 October 1972 * The Mary Tyler Moore Show playing "Jack Stoneham" in episode: "The Good-Time News" (episode #3.1) 16 September 1972 * The Bold Ones: The New Doctors playing "Jack Merlino" in episode: "Discovery at Fourteen" (episode # 3.11) 5 March 1972 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Actor" in episode: "Warlock at Mach 3" (episode # 1.15) 6 January 1972 * Gunsmoke playing "Captain Darnell" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 3" (episode # 17.14) 13 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Captain Darnell" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 2" (episode # 17.13) 6 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Captain Darnell" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 1" (episode # 17.12) 29 November 1971 * Night Gallery playing "Jim Emsden" in episode: "Brenda" (episode # 2.21) 3 November 1971 * Here's Lucy playing "Capt. Perry" in episode: "Lucy and the Astronaut" (episode # 4.5) 11 October 1971 * Cannon playing "Pete Schroeder" in episode: "Country Blues" (episode # 1.4) 5 October 1971 * McCloud playing "Police Detective Finnegan" in episode: "Encounter with Aries" (episode # 2.1) 22 September 1971 * Mannix playing "Actor" in episode: "The Crime That Wasn't" (episode # 4.18) 30 January 1971 * Dan August playing "Actor" in episode: "Epitaph for a Swinger" (episode # 1.9) 18 October 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Commando Tobin" in episode: "Crittendon's Commandos" (episode # 5.25) 20 March 1970 * Land of the Giants playing "Brady" in episode: "The Marionettes" (episode # 2.23) 1 March 1970 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Wingate" in episode: "The Solid Gold Jeannie" (episode # 5.17) 20 January 1970 * Bonanza playing "Tobias Horn" in episode: "A Ride in the Sun" (episode # 10.30) 11 May 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "Fred Post" in episode: "Crisis Ground" (episode # 3.16) 28 January 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Lloyd Mitchell" in episode: "By Force and Violence: Part II" (episode # 3.6) 29 October 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Lloyd Mitchell" in episode: "By Force and Violence: Part I" (episode # 3.5) 22 October 1967 * Batman playing "Paul Diamante" in episode: "Rats Like Cheese" (episode # 1.8) 3 February 1966 * Batman playing "Paul Diamante" in episode: "Instant Freeze" (episode # 1.7) 3 February 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Braden" in episode: "Reservations Are Required" (episode # 1.15) 24 December 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "Lt. Richardson" in episode: "All the Streets Are Silent" (episode # 1.11) 28 November 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "Harry Bisk" in episode: "To Free My Enemy" (episode # 1.6) 24 October 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Lt. Kelly" in episode: "The Idolator" (episode # 2.4) 4 October 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Lt. Farrell" in episode: "The Mission" (episode # 1.27) 2 April 1965 * Dr. Kildare playing "Paul Dane" in episode: "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not: Part 2" (episode # 4.26) 25 March 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Capt. Mewlay" (episode # 1.6) 30 October 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Lieutenant Norris" in episode: "Pay Day" (episode # 1.6) 30 October 1964 * Gunsmoke playing "Danny Adams" in episode: "Old Man" (episode # 10.3) 10 October 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Sergeant Barrett" in episode: "When the Bough Breaks" (episode # 2.4) 6 October 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Lieutenant Norris" in episode: "Guest in the Barracks" (episode # 1.2) 2 October 1964 * The Twilight Zone playing "Robert Blake" in episode: "Spur of the Moment" (episode # 5.21) 21 February 1964 * Fair Exchange playing "Sergeant Burns" in episode: "Lieutenant's Paradise" (episode # 1.8) 9 November 1962 * Bronco playing "Captain Meadows" (as Bob Hogan) in episode: "The Immovable Object" (episode # 4.17) 16 April 1962 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Clarke Woodruff" (as Bob Hogan) in episode: "Blackmail in Satin" (episode # 3.23) 28 February 1962 * Cheyenne playing "Billy Hay" in episode: "The Bad Penny" (episode # 6.13) 17 December 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Chet Willis" (as Bob Hogan) in episode: "The Missing Daddy Caper" (episode # 4.9) 17 November 1961 External Links * Wikipedia biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Robert J. Hogan at the Internet Movie Database Hogan, RobertHogan, RobertHogan, RobertHogan, RobertHogan, RobertHogan, Robert